No Alteration
by hammerQueen
Summary: When the world gets infected, people die. At first, it was just people exterminating other beings. Then came the undead. A massive change in the system, but what is it again that kills?


Disclaimer(s): I do not own Naruto :c

Warning(s): foul language

**Chapter I**

~-~x~x~x~x~xx-xx~x~x~x~x-~

Hidan was waked up by a rough "Wake up!" trough a little window on the door. The man behind the said door then proceeded to tell Hidan to stand up and stay put (the ward's exact words were "Get up, eh. And don't ya dare to move a muscle."). A little piece of breakfast was shoven trough an opening in the door that was shut securely right after, demanding eyes still watching trough the window.

Hidan went and took the little tray consisting of a 'healthy and delicious start of the day' with no change in his face. A little bite of the apple and questioning look to the ward "_Enough?_".

The ward closed the shutter and walked away. Not that Hidan could see or hear the act, the albino was locked in the tiny room of 6 by 8 foot. All walls were full concrete and soundproof. A little special cell given to Hidan after a month in the facility.

Hidan went back to the oh-so-comfortable-bed and continued sleeping. He had learned the time schedule too well in his opinion, but he guessed that shit just happened if you stayed in an asylum for long enough.

The time period of 'long enough' was 2 and half months to Hidan. Or something like that. And now he was living the 7th.

Anyway, all the inmates were woken up by 7 am with a little breakfast to eat for the shy or anorexic ones who couldn't eat in the front of others (but there can be no divergence about food so everyone got it, but wards were guided to make sure they ate, nevertheless). After a half an hour there would be wards taking the inmates to enjoy the real breakfast in the canteen. The time between is supposed to be used for the showering, teeth brushing, dressing up.. Whatever people do in the mornings. Though, if a convict behaved badly he could be 'declined' the socialization in the canteen, the breakfast brought in cell, instead.

Hidan used this trick sometimes, and thought he had been pretty clever to come up with it. He was a chatty guy, but he really _hated_ the other inmates. They were insane, for Jashin's sake! Always blabbering about something nobody else could see nor hear. Or the would just sit and stare to nothing-ness being boring as shit. And then there was that guy who just kept _touching_ everybody else to the arm or hair or back. His touching did cause him to get some solitary time (only some because he never did anything else in the end and he had been in for 11 years or so without any bigger accidents).

It was one of the ground rules not to touch anybody.

But every _fucking_ time he came back and every _fucking_ time he harassed someone. Again and again. Hidan had been 'touched', as some somewhat jokingly said when laughing at the guy, twice. Next time Hidan would get his way and gouge the four-eyes eyes out. And then break his glasses.

~-~x~x~x~x~xx-xx~x~x~x~x-~

Next day, same as yesterday. And day before that. And a day before that.

The routine stayed the same. Breakfast consisted with pancakes today, though. They tasted terrible, even Hidan could cook better ones. But it was better than porridge that was served almost every morning.

The part of the daily schedule Hidan most hated was therapy. He didn't need it, he didn't want it. But it was stuffed down his throat now, at Jashin damn 11 o'clock in the morning. If he had been free the albino would be sleeping now. Probably next to a hottie. Instead he was here, the shrink trying to make the convict talk or share his feelings about his traumas when a child, about his relationships during school, about sex when he was an adult. That shit didn't interest Hidan. Well, sex did. But it was the act of doing it, not talking about it.

"Hidan."

He stayed quiet, only glaring at the man who had been talking the past 45 minutes.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

It was a drag that Hidan couldn't talk. Wll, he _could _actually say something and talk freely, but whatever he'd say would only be used against him. Just like the old ass Kakuzu did. Always fucking twisting his words to Hidan's disadvantage. But violent bickering with Kakuzu beat this shit easily. Hidan could even try eating shit if that would get him away.

"Are you thinking of something violent?"

_Ripping__ your Jashin forsaken face of your fucking body, maybe._The man stayed silent, continuing the stare.

Hidan despised this, this situation, this man. But he guessed it was better than being into a death row. One of the biggest prisons in the US, Florida State Prison was the one where Hidan had almost been thrown in after a couple of murders. But it seemed his motives made him criminally insane, even if it was a term no longer being in use. Instead, he had been sentenced a delusional schizophrenic with antisocial personality disorder - a great risk to other humans. But sick, so he had to be taken care of. Medically, of course.

"Hidan, are you listening? Why are you so quiet?"

The place Hidan was in, the US Department for the Mental Incompetents, DMI for short, was a part of FSP, an installation to west of it, that held almost all criminals nation wide that had pleaded to the jury with insanity or personality disorder defense (well, it was their well paid lawyers who pleaded with the defenses).

"Bottling up your thoughts can be destructive, Hidan. It doesn't matter if you curse. Tell me: what you are thinking as of now."

"Fuckin' nothing."

Hidan sometimes wondered would he had been better off in the death row. At least there he could have been himself; having fun beating the shit of others when angry, playing cards with bets and winning shit and just chilling. He would've been on the line for the jab, yeah, but it would've taken some time. Someone would have surely busted him out or something. But it could have been interesting to end up in the penalty chamber, having the poison running in his veins.

"There is always something on one's mind. So, what is in yours?"

Death was something exciting and new in Hidan's opinion. He really wanted to know how it felt to die. That probably had been one of his reasons to kill his first victim when he was just a teen. The albino had hoped to find some answers. He didn't find them, but he found something else – joy. A thing he had missed for the previous decade. The years after Hidan's first kill had been awesome, he had now another source of pleasure besides Lord Jashin and pain.

Thinking of pain made Hidan smile a little. Thinking of his Lord Jashin and what the albino had done in His great name made Hidan's smile turn into smirk.

It definitely wasn't missed by Dr Hale, Hidan's current psychiatrist who had tried to lure out some info of the man. The man was to help Hidan, yes, but he also had been contacted by FBI and they had requested the doctor to find any clues of other possible murders done by the vile person sitting in the opposite chair.

"Would you care to share the cause of your good feeling?"

"I thought you motherfuckers are supposed to be good are readin' people and body-fucking-language and all that shit. Oe, don't tell me you're a goddamn retard? Hidan suddenly bursted.

"What is your point, Hidan?"

"My fuckin' point is I don't wanna talk to a shit stained asshole."

"Is there someone you would like to talk to?"

The words escaped from Hidan's mouth before he could shut himself up.

"I pray to Jashin everyday, I don't need nobody fuckin' else."

It was obvious what people thought when they got to know he was a follower of the Lord Jashin. They didn't believe at start. It was always disbelief or mock as the first reaction. Then came the conversion – or if one was clever – fear.

"Yes, your so-called-god. Would you like to elaborate on him to me?"

The fucker maybe said he wanted to hear more, but it was a trick. At first Hidan had actually _thought_ the shrink was interested and wanted to know more. But all the praise he had given to his Lord was used against him, used to further prove his believes wrong, disgusting and evil.

"Fuck no, you heathen! There's no way in hell scum like you even deserve to hear of His name said out loud!"

"Hidan, have you taken your medication for your condition? You do know schizophrenia is a sickness that can be lived with. The delusions can be cured away."

"Too bad your ugly ass is what can't be cured or fuckin' lived with."

In truth Hidan never had eaten the pills given to him. He was good at pretending, and he also had the knack of swallowing meds and puking them up again. It was like a fucking magic trick. Only time his body was ingested with chemicals was when he had been sedated for a number of times. And the occasional hospital visits when they gave him painkillers for his injuries.

"Try no to evade the question, Hidan. Have you or have you not ingested the medicine prescribed to you?"

The reason why Hidan didn't take the meds was simple. He wasn't sick, therefore he didn't need any. At start that had been exactly what he had said. It only caused him to be hospitalized for a short while. For the reason that he had been hurt while he had hurt the guards.

"Yeah, yeah, I have, fuck face. I just guess your shit ain't so good than ya think."

The remark was answered by a slightly discontent smile.

"Anyway, bitch. Ain't it already 12 pm?"

"I'll ask the guard to escort you out."

It was only 11:51 but Hale thought there would be no harm for Hidan to enjoy the exercise yard by himself for a moment.

~-~x~x~x~x~xx-xx~x~x~x~x-~

Following day was the same as previous. Nothing exciting, nothing worth of note.

~-~x~x~x~x~xx-xx~x~x~x~x-~

Days passed in a linear motion.

Hidan slept in his room. When awake he prayed to Jashin, asking for forgiveness. Self harm was hard to perform in these conditions. Any _serious_ self harm, that is. Mere scratching didn't count as 'self harm' to Hidan.

Many times Hidan also found himself missing the days of freedom. The nights when he went out for drinks. The long hot showers he loved taking during the day. Even other members of the 'gang' he was in.

Longing for the life before imprisonment was something anyone could wait from a prisoner. But in Hidan's twisted reality he saw it as a weakness. Why miss something that can't be achieved? Why miss anything? If you wanted something, you should go get it. If you couldn't that just meant you weren't deserving of it. Like self-pity – it's for pussies.

Still Hidan found himself wanting the things go back as they were, to the time when he wasn't drunk and angry and a bit too messy with the blood of the woman he had just killed.

_If you let your guard down.. You're dead. _Fucking Kakuzu was wrong! He hadn't died, Hidan was very much alive.

_If you'll ever let them catch you, you'll be as dead as can be. You'll end up in a mental facility- (_"What the hell, Kakuzu? I'm not crazy!"_) -so you won't be literally dead. But an idiot like you won't survive in an environment like that for long._

Maybe there was a little truth to those words. Hidan did feel like dying. Dying of boredom.

~-~x~x~x~x~xx-xx~x~x~x~x-~

After a long sleep Hidan felt very relaxed. More relaxed he had in a long time. The man had a suspicion it was because he just didn't have a sleep patter alike to most people, often going to sleep after 2 am, and walking up after mid day.

So what was it with the delayed breakfast?

Hidan got up and went to the door. A couple of knocks and a second waiting a reply. Though, he doubted any reaction for two reasons: first being the fact that it wasn't likely anyone to hear him. The second was that the wards weren't likely to respond to _him_ even if they would hear anything from his cell.

Deciding finally that he just didn't care what had happened. It could be a prank; the personnel pretending to forget about him. Or an honest mistake. It wasn't the first time would be left unattended (Hidan had his share of the staff hating him).

They would come in the evening at the latest to give some food. Till that it would be a full day of peace. And a little fast wouldn't hurt, either.

~-~x~x~x~x~xx-xx~x~x~x~x-~

AN: So, finally I managed to write the 1st chapter of this new fic! I thought of including Itachi's part into this, too, but decided against it. I felt lie it didn't fit in, though it would have a nice contrast to what is seen here :

Disclaimer: The Jashinism portrayed here is far from what is really done by /real/ people. Please, do no feel offended if you don't like how it is described or if you feel like it is offending Jashinism. It's not what I'm after, it being the only religion I myself have any respect for. It's here because it is a big part of Hidan and it can't be taken away or replaced with other religion (shame on those do that!).

_~hammerQueen_


End file.
